


i'm so sorry

by dwindlingflame



Series: OTP Battle 2k14 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I don't know, I'm so sorry, M/M, Multi, amirite?, bottom!mine tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>filthy plotless smut of the crackiest crack ship i have ever written. featuring bottom aomine, papa, and nebuya.<br/>yes.<br/>you read that correctly</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaizokuniichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizokuniichan/gifts).



> -falls face first into a pile of horse shit-
> 
> (i will write anything when my friends ask me. that is a basic summary of my life and dev always takes things to such levels)

“Mmm, Japanese assholes are so tight.”

“A-Ahh, fuck… You’re just too big.”

A low, rumbling groan escaped the lips before him, causing Aomine to cry out when the hips of his partner jerked upward, spearing him on that thick, dark cock. Aomine whimpered. He gripped onto his shoulders, hunching over in an attempt to lessen the pain stabbing through his stomach.

“S-Shit. I feel like I’m being ripped in half…”

“Move.”

“Fuck! Give me a second to - GAH!” Aomine’s eyes snapped open. He could feel tears pooling in the corner of his eyes as another wave of pain tore through his back, travelling up his side.

“ _Move_.”

“F-Fuck, P-Papa…”

Papa smirked, lowering his hips just enough to feel the head of his cock pull out of Aomine’s hole, leaving just the tip teasing his reddening entrance. Above him, Aomine quivered, screwing his eyes shut. He released a shaky breath, slowly lowering himself down further on Papa’s cock.

His thick cockhead poked at his anus, pushing at the barrier relentlessly. Aomine felt a whimper pool in his throat. The pain was overwhelming. No matter how hard he pushed, he just couldn’t feel himself making any progress.

“Too slow.” Papa growled. He gripped onto Aomine’s hips tightly and pushed down while he simultaneously rocked his hips upward.

“N-No- _AUGHN_!”  Aomine screamed, his chest arching towards the massive male’s ribcage. The fattest part of Papa’s head once against ripped through him, stretching him wider than he ever thought possible. He bit down on his lip, trying to counteract the pain in his back with more pain. Papa’s large hands held on tightly, keeping Aomine in place as he moved his hips, back and forth with very shallow, precise movements. With every small thrust, Aomine could feel himself slowly accommodating to the foreign object within him.

Aomine began bouncing slightly, taking in just a bit more of Papa’s never ending shaft. The taller male groaned, rolling his hips upwards, just enough to bury more of his shaft into Aomine’s heat.

“T-Too much! It’s too much!” Shit, Aomine felt so weak, so small. His legs shook violently, making it increasingly hard to remain upright. Papa growled, squeezing down on Aomine’s hips so intensely, Aomine could feel his skin burning. Papa wasted no time. He pulled Aomine down, forcing more of his shaft into him.

A tear escape Aomine’s eye, rolling down his cheek as the pain crashed through him. God… damn it. He sucked in a large breath, trying to ignore the annoyed scoff from the man behind him.

“I thought you said you could handle this…”

That deep, baritone voice sent waves of pleasure down his spine, trying to combat the pain that didn’t seem to end.

“I… I can… I ca -  _ah_!” Papa rocked his hips and Aomine’s back bowed towards the third man in the room, feeling thick strong arms encircle his chest. Aomine’s hands fell behind him, gripping on to the hips of their third partner. “F-Fuck, Papa… Not so hard. Hnng.”

Papa glanced up at him, his narrow black eyes sending shivers through his skin. He scoffed, pulling Aomine’s hips up until his cock was dancing at the edge of Aomine’s heat. Aomine threw his head back, hating how much his cock twitched as he felt the air assaulting his stretched hole.

Fuck, he was so sick.

“Heh. It seems Akashi is the only member of the Kiseki who can back up his words…” Aomine could hear the smug laughter caressing his cheek.

“Fuck you, Nebuya…” Aomine snarled, digging his hands into Nebuya’s hip. Rolling his hips forward, Aomine could feel Papa’s cockhead poking against his opening, slipping in and out with every forced grind of his waist.

Nebuya chuckled, his tongue pressing against the curve of Aomine’s neck. He dragged his slick, wet tongue up the back of his neck, licking against each vertebrae until he reached Aomine’s hairline. Nipping his way up to his ear, Nebuya grabbed the lobe between his teeth and then sucked it into his mouth. “Yes,  _fuck me_.”

Aomine groaned, rolling his hips down just as Papa rocketed his own back up. Aomine threw his head back onto Nebuya’s shoulder, his mouth falling open as the pain and pleasure of being ripped apart ran through his body, sending tremors through him.

“F-Fuck… Fuck… Fuck!”

Papa grunted, grabbing on to Aomine, right below the rib cage. He pressed his thumb against his sternum, trailing his thumb down the curve of his ribs while guiding his hips up and down on the length of his shaft.

“Yes… Yes it’s so good.” Papa’s voice was low, rough, and raw with feral lust. “Fuck, just like that…”

Aomine’s nails dug into Nebuya’s hip as his ground his own downwards, meeting Papa’s upward thrusts with a yelp of pain and a sigh when the aftershock washed through him.

It was so hot. The feel of Papa’s cock pulsing and scraping against his walls was sending waves of disgust crashing to the pit of his stomach, making his cock twitch at the thought of how  _filthy_  he was.

Papa’s hips snapped upwards, again and again, burying deeper inside Aomine’s heat with low, feral growls. Nebuya continued scraping his teeth along Aomine’s neck and shoulders, rolling his hips up against Aomine’s back, rubbing his cock against the dip in his lower back.

“Hurry up. I want a turn before he passes out.”

Aomine groaned, dragging his nails harshly along the flesh on Nebuya’s thigh. “Fuck you. I’m - AH!” A slew of curses spilled from Aomine’s mouth as Papa began to stand, raising his hips higher.

Nebuya took a couple steps back and hooked his arms under Aomine’s shoulders until Aomine’s back was parallel to the ground.

“Shit! You two better not fucking drop me!”

Neyuba chuckled but Papa remained quiet. His eyes were dark, focusing solely on Aomine’s cock slapping against his own stomach as he began rocking his hips forward. His thrusts were quick yet somehow still so fucking deep. Aomine wrapped his legs around Papa’s waist, holding on so tightly as the pleasure began to build deep within him.

Papa’s thrusts were becoming frantic. Aomine knew he was close. His breathing was labored and his grunts low. It wasn’t until Papa hissed that Aomine knew he was cumming.

“Fuck! Get down!”

Aomine felt Papa slap his thighs just as the first wave of his orgasm hit. Aomine unwrapped his legs and dropped the floor. Papa’s cock slid out of him, the first wave of his cum leaking from Aomine’s ass.

It was so sick, he barely had time to register that Papa was stroking off the rest of his load on Aomine’s face until he felt his thick, hot seed on his cheek.

“ _Fuck you_! You could have warned me!” Aomine hissed, trying to steady himself on his shaky legs. Suddenly, Nebuya pushed his head down, keeping his face leveled with Papa’s cock.

“Raise your hips.”

Aomine groaned, steadying his legs. He felt the thick head of Nebuya’s cock slipping into his already abused hole. Aomine shuddered, squirming in Nebuya’s firm grip on his wrists. With his arms pulled behind him, Aomine felt that the only thing keeping him up right now was the little bit of pride he had left.

Nebuya was just as rough, just as wild as Papa, giving Aomine no time to collect himself before another onslaught of pleasure came surging through him in waves. He could feel Nebuya’s thighs against his own. The sound of skin on skin was drowned out by the force of his moans. With every harsh attack on his prostate, Aomine could feel his stomach clenching, his cock twitching, and his body erupting into flames.

Aomine struggled to meet Nebuya’s thrusts. He couldn’t wait anymore. His cock yearned for release and there was nothing he could do with his arms trapped behind him. “Shit… I’m so close. Fuck!”

Nebuya growled, fucking him so hard Aomine saw stars. It wasn’t long before he came with a shout, spilling his cum on the floor by his feet. Papa was still sitting in front of him, watching with silent, yet aroused eyes. Aomine’s jaw was slack, his legs quivering. Just before they could give out, Nebuya hooked his arms under Aomine’s thigh and picked him up like he weighed nothing.

Aomine was exhausted. With his back pressed against Nebuya’s chest, he could only squirm weakly in his strong hold as the other male  _fucked_  him.

Nebuya moaned into his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. His breath sent shivers down Aomine’s spine. He whimpered in response, trying to roll his hips against Nebuya, urging him to cum. He clenched down as much as he could, coaxing Nebuya’s orgasm.

When he finally did cum, he didn’t stop thrusting. Aomine whined, falling limp in Nebuya’s arms, waiting for him to stop.

He was so tired.

Nebuya finally stilled with a grunt, taking a moment to regain his breath before he set Aomine on the floor. Aomine slumped down, lying on his side on the floor. He could feel thick strings of cum dripping from inside of him.

“Shit… You weren’t supposed to cum inside…”

Nebuya laughed, ignoring the weak glare Aomine sent his way.

“You’ll be fine, princess.”

 


End file.
